In Merlin's Name
by Emil Boyd
Summary: <html><head></head>Morgana travels forward in time to Hogwarts to discover the identity of Emrys. Harry and his friends travel back in time to try to find Merlin, and hopefully save the future of the wizarding world.</html>
1. Morgana

Morgana

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall with the rest of the students waiting for the feast to start. It was widely rumored that Dumbledore had arranged entertainment for the night, and everyone awaited it with excitement.

Harry leaned over to Ron. "What d'you suppose it's going to be?"

Collin Creevey heard him. "It's probably a magical creature! Maybe Veela!"

"Yeah, maybe." Ron said, in an unconvincing tone of casual boredom. However, Harry noticed that his ears had turned bright red. Hermione glanced at them, sniffed reprovingly, and looked toward the head tables.

"Who is that?" she asked wonderingly.

Harry and Ron looked. A beautiful dark-haired woman had emerged from behind the heads of house. Harry's first thought was that she looked like Snow-White. Her skin was truly pale as snow, and she carried herself like a princess.

"It is a vela!" shrieked Colin.

"Don't be a prat Collin, that's not a veela," said Fred Weasley. "You'd know right away if it was."

The woman cast a glance over the hall. She seemed as though she was looking for something.

"She doesn't look very friendly, does she?" Hermione commented.

Harry would have had to agree. The woman, beautiful though she was, had a slight smirk on her face, and her narrowed eyes seemed cold.

By now, the murmurings of the students had grown to louder pitch. As they watched, Dumbledore stood and walked over to the woman.

"He looks as surprised as we are," Ron said. "Maybe she's somebody traveling through."

The Hall became hushed when Dumbledore spoke. "My Lady," he began, with a slight bow. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence here?"

The woman drew herself up. "I am Morgana, daughter of Uther Pendragon, Queen of Camelot, and the last High Priestess to the Old Religion."

Dumbledore stepped back, shock on his face. Snape and McGonagall had drawn their wands. Morgana laughed.

"Don't be foolish. Your attempts at magic are no match for the likes of me and you know it. I am the High Priestess, and Queen of Camelot."

Dumbledore motioned for them to put their wands down. They did so, bemused looks on their faces.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"The future." She said, and she smiled. "I wish to know who this sorcerer is…a man named Emrys."

Dumbledore shook his head. "The one you seek is not known by that name by many, though he is famous in our world."

Morgana frowned. "You will tell me who he is."

"I will not. He is your destiny and your doom."

"Not if I kill him."

"Oh, you won't my dear."

Morgana seemed to be swallowing back her rage. "I will not take this lightly, old man! I shall be back in three days to receive your answer. If it is not coming, your precious students will die." She cast her hands up. "Tielka Berio lacht mailoka!" Her eyes glowed yellow.

Crack! The ceiling above them which was covered in stars cracked down the middle, a long, zigzagged scar. The students screamed and began to rush out of the hall in chaos. Ron and Harry started to join them, but were stopped by Hermione. "Look!"

They looked back at Morgana, who gave one last sweeping glance and a sinister smile before turning and vanishing in the shadows again.


	2. The Plan

That night, Harry and Ron sat in the common room discussing what had happened long after the other Gryfindors had gone to bed. "She said she was Queen of Camelot," Ron began, yet again. "But I don't think there ever was a _queen _of Camelot."

"It was King Arthur." Said Harry.

"I know I've never heard of Emrys," said Ron. "Mum used to tell me all the Camelot stories, Arthur and his advisor Merlin, the evil Morgana, and the king Uther who was the original muggle to ban magic and start witch hunts."

Harry yawned. "Where is Hermione? She needs to come back and tell us what she found before I fall asleep."

As he said this, the portrait hole opened and Hermione stepped through. As soon as they had gotten out of the Great Hall she had asked to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and rushed off to the library. Now she was laden with two large books, both of which looked very old.

"I found Emrys!" she said excitedly.

They both sat up, all weariness gone. "Who is he?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Just guess." Hermione said smugly.

Ron glared at her. "Hermione, its three o'clock in the morning. Do not make me guess."

"Fair point." She said, and sat down beside them and opened one of the books. "This is a magic book from fifteen hundred years ago. Inside it is signed the name Emrys."

"So this was his book?" Harry asked.

"It would seem so. But it's not very much to go on, is it? I mean, we still know no more than Morgana. So I looked in this book, which is the diary of a druid leader from the same time, and found this: "I have met Emrys. He is Arthur's manservant, but has power beyond our imagining. He goes by the name Merlin."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "_Merlin?"_ He asked in disbelief. "Merlin was never a servant!"

Hermione shook her head. "Wizarding history is often inaccurate." She said. "They could have easily chosen to ignore Merlin's beginnings."

"It goes with what Dumbledore said too!" Harry said excitedly. "That he is famous in our world but no one knows him by that name!"

Hermione nodded. "If he was a servant during Uther's reign he would have had to keep his magic secret. Morgana would never suspect that the servant was Emrys."

"Well, that explains why she's so worried." Ron said. "Merlin ends up killing her. Everyone knows that."

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh no!"

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Everyone knows that." She whispered.

Harry and Ron caught on. Ron grimaced. "This will be bad."

"If someone mentions to her…if she reads just one history book…"

"Forget that, if someone swears by Merlin's pants in front of her, she'll find out! Don't you think she'll find it odd that the servant's name is so widely used?"

"Which means," said Harry. "That she'll probably find out, even if Dumbledore doesn't talk. And when she does…"

"She will change history." Hermione finished for him.

They sat in silence for a bit, pondering the dilemma before them. Then Hermione jumped up. "I've got it!"

"What?" Harry and Ron asked, but she just dashed off to the girl's dormitory.

Ron looked at Harry. "What's up with her?"

Harry shrugged. Hermione raced back down the stairs clutching a little hourglass in her hand. His eyes widened. "Never mind, I know what's up with her. Hermione, we can't do that!"

"Why not? The fate of the entire wizarding world is at stake…I don't think the ministry will mind too much if use the time turner to save it!"

"We'd die of old age long before we got back to our own time!" Ron cried, outraged.

"Honestly, Ron, Merlin was the most powerful magician who ever lived, I'm sure he could send us back."

"But…" Harry desperately searched for a good excuse. "Uther has outlawed magic! It will be incredibly dangerous."

"Harry, if Morgana defeats Merlin, the wizarding world will not be the same! There won't be a future worth coming to!"

"Fine." Ron sighed in resignation. "But you do realize it will take about a gazillion turns on that thing to go back 15 centuries?"

"13,149,000 turns, plus some to figure out exactly where we need to go in Merlin's time."

"And who's going to keep track of 13,149,000 turns?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"We'll do it in shifts." Hermione replied. "We'll need some extra things in order to prevent Morgana from recognizing us… she is a seer you know."

"I thought you said Seers were fakes." Said Ron as Harry began to turn the time turner and counting under his breath, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…"

"Most seers are," Hermione replied darkly. "Unfortunately, I don't think this one is."

"But," said Ron. "If she sees the future, and the future is we're going to disguise ourselves, then wouldn't it make sense to not disguise ourselves?"

"Good point," Hermione replied. "Maybe we shouldn't disguise ourselves then…"

"I don't think that matters too much," Harry said, looking up from the time turner. "If she's a seer, she'll know what's coming either way."

"Merlin's pants!" said Ron. "Talk about the element of surprise!"


	3. In Which Arthur is a Clotpole

Five hours later…

"Thirteen thousand, three hundred and ninety-two, thirteen thousand three hundred and ninety-three," Ron slowly turned the time turner, his eyes red and blood-shot from tiredness. "Oh, thank God!" he cried as Hermione came forward to relieve him of his post. She rolled her eyes unpityingly.

"Seriously, are you a wizard or not?"

"Yes," he said, defensively. "Why do you ask?"

"Because we could've been on our way hours ago, but you two insist on manually turning this thing! What number are you on?"

"Umm…"

"Thirteen thousand three hundred and ninety-three was the last one he did." Harry called from his sprawled out position on the sofa.

"Thanks Harry." She pointed her wand at the time turner. "_Rubricus." _ The time turner began turning so fast that it was a blur. "Grab that bag of books and come over here."

Harry leapt off the sofa and did as she instructed. She lifted the chain so that it was around all of their necks. Immediately, the world went black. The only thing Harry could see was the three of them, and the spinning gold hourglass between.

Then, it stopped. The area around them slowly came back into focus again. The first thing Harry noticed was that they were standing in a room-but it certainly wasn't anything like the Gryffindor common room. There were swords hanging up on the walls, and there was only one bed.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Where are we?"

"Hush!" she dug in the bag Harry was holding and pulled out the invisibility cloak. "Put this on before we do anything else."

Harry pulled the time turner off their necks and handed it to her, just as she tossed the cloak over their heads.

"Will you explain where we are now?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're in Camelot! Hogwarts was built over the ruins of the old castle. Didn't you ever read Hogwarts, a History?"

"No." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Honestly, you two-"

"How are we going to find Merlin anyway?" asked Ron.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, it's like someone else is making the words for me. I can't seem to think of anything to do besides ask questions to make us move on."

Hermione looked concerned. "Maybe Morgana knows we're here and enchanted you…"

"Shut up!" Harry hissed.

"What!" Hermione turned toward him, indignation on her face.

"Shut up, someone's coming!"

They all fell silent, listening. Sure enough, they could hear stomping footsteps coming down the hallway outside the door.

"MERLIN!"

"I think we're not the only ones looking for him." Harry whispered to Ron.

The door flew open, and a tall blond young man stepped in the room. He stood in the doorway for a total of three seconds before he fell forward with a "Oof!"

The cause of his sudden clumsiness was soon explained. Standing over him was a dark-haired boy, with blue eyes and big ears. "Sorry sire!" he gasped. He helped the man up.

"You are an idiot Merlin!" the man roared. "A bumbling, idiot, a fool, the worst servant in Camelot…"

"At least I'm better than you." Merlin muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing, Arthur."

Hermione gasped and held her hand over her mouth. "_That's _Arthur and Merlin? She asked disbelievingly.

Ron nodded. "I thought they'd be, I dunno, more impressive. Older."

As they watched, Arthur set Merlin the task of scrubbing the floors of his room. "And when I come back, it had better be done, or else!" he called as he left.

"Clotpole!" Merlin called back.

"I heard that!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin shut the door behind him and whispered, "_Iherta."_ The lock clicked. Then he looked around the room. "_Tleilka, maikin alwou weil." _Harry noticed that his eyes glowed yellow exactly as Morgana's had done when she performed magic.Immediately the bucket he was holding filled with water, and rags began to dip themselves in and start scrubbing the floor. He let out a sigh and laid back on the bed.

Harry looked at the other two and mouthed, "Now." They both nodded. Then they took off the cloak.

Merlin yelled, and fell off the bed. He scrambled back up, staring at them. "Who are you?" he asked.

"This may be hard to explain," Hermione began nervously, a little awed at talking to the greatest magician of all time. "We're wizards, or, I'm a witch, and they're wizards…"

Merlin jumped over and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Be quiet! Don't you realize how much danger you're in?"

"Like you can talk." Ron said, nodding pointedly at the rag still scrubbing diligently at the floor.

Merlin glanced at it. "Oh, right. _Sopra."_ The rag became still.

"Anyways," Harry said quietly. "We're from a different time. Morgana has come there to find out who Emrys is. She wants to kill you."

Merlin's eyes widened. "How did she do it?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Does it matter right now?"

"I suppose not," Merlin said. "But Gaius-" He was interrupted by someone calling from outside the locked door.

"Merlin? Who is that you're talking too?"

His face grew paler than it already was. "It's Morgana."


	4. Merlin's Song

"Merlin?" Morgana called again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine my lady," Merlin answered. "I was just-umm….singing."

"_Singing?"_ Harry and Ron mouthed at him disbelievingly.

"Singing?" Morgana asked. She sounded surprised. "Why, Merlin, I didn't know you could sing. Let me in, I want to hear you."

"Err, certainly." Merlin replied. Hermione threw the cloak over the three of them again as Merlin unlocked the door and Morgana swept into the room. She wore no black this time, instead wearing a beautiful red dress that looked fit for a princess. _Well,_ Harry thought,_ I guess she is a princess. She is Arthur's sister._

"Well Merlin?" Morgana looked at the man expectantly. "What will you sing?"

Merlin faltered a bit. "I sing…"

"Yes?"

"A song my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. She said my father taught it to her."

He cleared his throat and began to sing. "Tiolo ekil norghman, Tiolo roma brishgna…"

To everyone's surprise, Merlin could sing, and sing well. His voice rose and fell almost in a growl sometimes, and the song sounded _wild._ Harry could think of no other word to describe it. Morgana closed her eyes to listen, which was very lucky, because as Merlin's song went on, his eyes began to glow.

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. He had heard of magical songs in Charms, but Flitwick had dismissed them as superstition. Now he was hearing one for himself.

Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. _What? _He mouthed at her. She pointed.

Sparks from the fireplace were swirling up to all float by the ceiling. Smoke was billowing around and it all came together to form the picture of a dragon, rearing back, his wings spread wide. As Harry watched, it opened its mouth and breathed out a stream of fire.

Merlin finished his song, and it became very still. His eyes faded back to their original blue. Morgana opened her eyes. "That was beautiful Merlin."

Harry glanced up at the ceiling. The picture of fire was beginning to fade.

Merlin bowed. "Thank you my lady."

"I must tell Arthur of your talent. He is a blind oaf to not see it."

"More like a deaf clotpole," Merlin offered, chuckling. "But I never said that." He quickly added.

Morgana laughed. "Of course you didn't Merlin. I'll see you later then."

She turned and walked out of the room.

Merlin turned to them. "Now, what was this about Morgana wanting to kill me? You can see for yourself that we're friends."

"I don't know, she turns evil." Ron said. "My mum used to tell me…all the old stories say that Morgana is the sworn enemy of Merlin and Arthur. But normally, she's Merlin's sister."

Merlin snorted. "Morgana, my sister? A great lady like that, the king's ward, a lackey's sister?" He laughed. "That is absolutely ridiculous."

Hermione frowned. "I don't know. You look more like Morgana than Arthur."

"Well as Arthur and Morgana aren't related, that doesn't explain much."

"What?" Harry and Ron asked.

"When she came to our time, she said that she was the daughter of Uther Pendragon." Hermione explained to Merlin who looked completely nonplussed. "Isn't Uther Arthur's father?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"I wonder…?" she went on. "It might be useful to conduct a genetics spell, and see who actually, Morgana's brother is. Knowing that information might help prove that we are right, in any case."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "This is nonsense. My mother never mentioned a sister, and besides, Morgana is the same age as me. If we were siblings, we would be twins."

"Why couldn't you be half-siblings?" Ron asked. "Maybe your father…"

Merlin cut him off. "You did not know my father. He loved my mother, and if you would be so kind, please do not let it cross your mind that he would do something like that."

There was an awkward silence. Merlin seemed to be lost in thought. Then he came back to himself with a shake of his head.

"Come on. We've got to get you to Gaius. By the way, how come Morgana could not see you?" He began walking swiftly out the door and turned down a corridor. They trotted after him.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked.

"I can see you fine even though you're putting a cloak over your heads. But I swear Morgana did not see you!"

"You can see through this?" Harry asked, completely surprised. "How?"

Merlin shrugged. "I guess people usually can't?"

"No." Hermione said. "No one can ever see through this cloak."

"Except Mrs. Norris." Harry added.

"Who's Mrs. Norris?" Merlin asked. "That's an odd sort of name."

"You don't want to know." Ron told him darkly.

Merlin glanced curiously at them and then asked one more question. "Does your history ever mention a girl named Freya?"

"Freya?" Hermione asked. She frowned. "I think there are many Freya's in our history, but I don't think there's a Freya connected to your timeline. Why?"

"She is…was, someone I knew." He replied. "A friend." Harry noticed that he blushed furiously as he said this.

He and Ron exchanged glances. _What do you reckon?_ Ron mouthed at him. Harry shrugged.


	5. The Problem of a Time-Turner

Soon they came to a stone stairway that led to a large wooden door. "This is where we live," Merlin said. "Gaius is the physician here." He opened the door very softly.

"Uncle!" He called.

"Yes Merlin?" A voice answered.

"I have some friends here…"

"Oh really? Come in then!"

Merlin opened the door wider and ushered them inside. Hermione's eyes widened considerably as she looked around. Harry could understand why. The room was full of books, some of them looking very old, and all sorts of potions brewing at little burners on the various tables. At one of these tables was sitting an old man with shoulder length white hair.

"Good morning!" he said cheerily. "Merlin, please introduce us."

"Err…" said Merlin. Harry realized with a start that they had never told Merlin their names. Ron came to the rescue. "I'm Ronald Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He said quickly.

Gaius's eyes widened. "And are you of noble blood? For only the nobles have two names."

Harry laughed. "No sir, we are not nobles."

Gaius smiled. "Then no doubt you come from a distant land, for that is unheard of in Briton."

"Actually," Hermione cut in. "We're from Briton. Just from a different time."

"It's rather confusing Gaius." Merlin said.

"No it's not!" Ron glared at Merlin. "Seriously, for the most powerful wizard of all time and the founder of our world, you are thick."

"Ron!" Hermione said reproachfully. "He doesn't understand because he has not seen his future yet…it's not his fault."

"You're from the future?" Gaius asked, looking at the three of them, wonder on his face. "I've heard of this happening before…I never thought I'd see it with my own eyes."

Merlin stared at his uncle. "They're telling the truth?"

"We shall see." Gaius replied. "How did you travel through time Hermione?"

"With this." She handed him the time-turner. "Every time you spin it you go back an hour."

"Most extraordinary." Gaius breathed as he took it. "Ingenious isn't it Merlin?"

"How does it work?" Merlin asked as he came over to observe it.

"Umm…I'm not really sure." Harry replied. "Hermione-?"

"It's top secret." Hermione said. "The ministry doesn't want any random person to know how to make a time-turner. Actually," she told Merlin, "legend is that you invented time-turners."

"I did?" Merlin said. "Wait until Arthur hears about this!"

"Does Arthur know you have magic?" Harry asked curiously.

Merlin snorted with laughter. "No! Unless I wanted to burn at the stake, I couldn't tell him."

"It's hard to believe you become friends." Hermione said.

"They are friends," Gaius told her. "In fact, almost best friends."

"He treats his dog better than me, Gaius."

"Anyways," Ron interrupted. "Morgana is going to take over our world and she's probably going to find out who Merlin is, so we need to get back to that problem."

Gaius nodded. "I suspected as much."

Merlin gaped at his uncle. "Gaius, you actually think she would?"

"Merlin, you have sensed it yourself. The Great Dragon has warned you as well."

"But-"It seemed as though Merlin was struggling with himself. "She's my friend! She'd never want to kill me!"

"Morgana became power-hungry, according to history." Hermione said. "She tried to take over Camelot, and succeeded at one point. She also causes the death of Uther."

"What can we do?" Merlin asked. "Travel forward and prevent her from destroying your world, while in the process revealing who I am to her, so that she can kill me in my own time?"

"No." Gaius said slowly. "There is another way."

Merlin glared at Gaius. "No. No way am I doing that again…Arthur will kill me!"

"Do what?" Harry asked.  
>"He wants me to be an old man again." Merlin answered. "Don't you remember the last time that happened? I almost got burned at the stake!"<p>

"But you weren't." Gaius pointed out.

"Does this mean we'll see you as you're supposed to look?" Ron asked. "Good! I can't get used to the idea of you being young."

"Is it normal to think of someone being old?" Merlin asked. "I'd much rather be remembered in the prime of life, not an old man with arthritis."

"You're always old." Ron informed him. "Arthur's young though. I had no idea you were the same age."

"He's three years older, as he is constantly reminding me." Merlin said.

"But how are we going to get back?" Hermione cut in impatiently. "The time-turner doesn't go forward. It's said that the original did, and obviously that's true-otherwise Morgana wouldn't have been able to come to our time."

"Oh, that's easy." Gaius said. "Merlin will have to invent a 'time-turner' as you call it."

Merlin rounded on his uncle. "What!"

"If you have done it, there is no reason you couldn't do it now."

"That is the most ridiculous logic I have ever heard! It's like saying Arthur has defeated mighty men in battle now, so if we go back to when he was six, there's no reason he couldn't do it again."

"You're not six Merlin."

"I think Merlin has a point," Hermione said. "I mean, he could have invented the time-turner when he was three-hundred years old, not-how old are you now?"

"Seventeen."

"When he was seventeen years old."

"But who's to say that Merlin did not invent it now?" Gaius said. "This may be the point in history that your books refer to."

"It really is our only chance of getting back to our own time." Harry said.

Merlin sighed. "Alright. I'll be back within the hour." He rushed to the door and dashed out.

"Where's he going?" Hermione asked.

"To see the dragon."


	6. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

There is a poll you must vote at before there will be another chapter published! Go to my profile to find it! I need at least 20 responses! Gather your friends and followers! Thanks!

Emil Boyd


	7. Meanwhile, Back at Hogwarts

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts…

Morgana had begun her reign of terror. Or at least she was attempting to. Two of the students were doing their best to thwart her every move. They had grown to be the bane of her existence in the space of an hour. They were red-haired twins, and so far Morgana could not tell them apart.

When she had left the Great Hall, she ran straight into them. They seemed to have appeared out of thin air, and she jumped in shock. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Fred," said one. "I'm George," said the other. "But the real question," George added, "Is who are you?" Fred finished.

Morgana was completely taken aback by their forwardness. Momentarily losing her composure, she stuttered, "M-m-Morgana Pendragon."

"Yes we heard," one said. (She had already forgotten which one was which) "We meant, who are you besides all those titles and bull that you were yelling back there."

"What's inside your soul?" He grinned evilly at her and earned himself an elbow to the ribs from his twin. "Stop flirting with the pretty lady Fred. We meant along the lines of, how far can we push you?"

"What?!" Morgana gasped in shock. Who did these two impudent worms think they were? They soon clarified this to her though.

"We are your worst enemies here," Fred informed her.

"Besides Peeves."

"Yes, besides Peeves," Fred agreed. "And maybe Umbridge. She's the woman who looks like a toad- you'll know her when you see her."

"Don't forget Dumbledore's Army," a dreamy voice came from behind Morgana. She turned and saw a teenage girl with long blond hair and earrings that looked like radishes. She raised her eyebrows.

"I fail to see how a teenager's gang, this Peeves, whoever he may be, and a toad-woman can stop me. I am a High Priestess-you cannot imagine the power I have."

"Well," George said slowly. "I might be wrong, but you look like a teenager yourself. I doubt you're older than us…how old are you? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"That is no concern of yours!" Morgana growled furiously. Why was she arguing with these fools anyways? Better to save face and make a dramatic exit. She slowly walked to the staircase at the end of the hallway, and then turned and smiled at them. "You will regret ever approaching me." The effect would have been good. However, it was spoiled by the fact that the next step Morgana took sunk deep within the stair. She gasped in pain, and tried to wrench it out. Her foot would not budge.

The boys watched her, grinning. The girl smiled at her. "Oh dear, that's a trick step. Let me help you." She reached out and grabbed Morgana under the armpits and pulled her upright. Then she looked concernedly at the twins.

"Was I supposed to help her out, since we're her worst enemies? I can put her back in if I need to."

"No Luna," Fred said, chuckling. "I think you achieved the desired effect."

"Like a spider caught in its own web." George agreed. "Not nearly so scary."

All this time Morgana's rage was building inside her. With that comment it boiled over. "_Incarti logia morte!"_ she screamed. Her eyes flashed yellow, and a blazing blue fire burst out of her hands toward the twins. They grabbed Luna's hand and slipped behind an old ugly tapestry. Morgana looked curiously behind the charred remains of fabric to see nothing but brick wall. "A secret passage." She muttered. It would explain how they managed to sneak up on her.

Now however, she would need to save her reputation. The twins, no doubt, would spread word of her being trapped inside the stairs. Something awful must happen to them. "They will regret it," she whispered as she walked out of the castle and into the cold night. She saw across the grounds, the cold black waters of the lake. There were magical creatures in these waters, she knew. Many, if not all of them would do her bidding. The school would get a shock of a lifetime tomorrow.


End file.
